Disappears
by nao-chan desu
Summary: Mekakushi-Dan berubah menjadi pahlawan dibalik bayang2, semua berjalan lancar, namun sisi gelap dari kekuatan mereka muncul menjadi sebuah makhluk tak terkalahkan. gak pinter bikin Summary, Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disappear**

 **Warning: liat aja sendiri**

 **Disclaimer: Jin (shinzen no Teki-P)**

 **Entah kenapa hari ini , author lagi males banget ngetik bacotan gk jelas seperti biasanya, jadi langsung saja ya. HAPPY READING!**

Rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi, orang2 berlarian, mungkin mencari tempat berteduh, ada pula yang segera merekahkan payung. Lain halnya dengan gadis bersurai hijau terang di sudut halte sana. Meneteng belanjaan dikanan kiri juga dengan raut muka yang seolah berkata 'cih, hujan'.

"Mendokusai ne,,,kenapa harus hujan sih." Gerutunya. Segera saja ia meletakkan salah satu plastik besarnya dan merogoh benda kotak dari dalam sakunya, menekan beberapa angak lalu menempelkannya pada telinga.

"Moshi2 ,Kano, apa kau senggang, tolong bantu aku, hujan keparat ini menyusahkanku, Diam!, Jl. Mekaku no.6, cepat ya,,," Ia menutup benda kotak itu dan kembali meletakkannya ke dalam saku

"Amekah?" tuturnya. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah orang yang,,,ya,,,kucing yang cukup tampan.

"Kano, kau lama, cepat bawa ini dan kemarikan payungnya." Gadis itu menyerahkan satu plastik besar kepada orang yang dipanggilnya Kano itu.

"Wahhhh,,,Kido-chan sepertinya kerepotan,,,sini kubantu say-BUAK!" Sip, pukulan telak untuk Kano.

"Diam!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Kido itu, segera berjalan dengan kedua tangan penuh oleh payung dan belanjaan, disusul oleh Kano yang kini sudah berada siampingnya, sungguh terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, oopppsss, jangan beritahu Kido soal ini, atau seseorang akan sekarat.

MARKAS MEKAKUSHI-DAN

'ceklek' diputarnya kenop pintu apartemen no.107 tersebut, tampak semua anggota telah lengkap, seperti biasa mereka sedang merecokkan sesuatu, bukan mekakushi dan namanya kalau tidak berbuat bising.

"Tadaima" ucao Kano dan Kido bersamaan, Kido segera menutup payungnya dan meletakkan payungnya di sudut pintu kemudian membawa belanjaannya ke dapur, disusul oleh Kano yang juga melakkukan hal serupa

"Okaeri,Kido,,,,, negima." Ucap Konoha, tampaknya ia sangat menginginkan negima hingga wajahnya pun berubah menjadi negima(?)'

"Maaf , Konoha, tapi hari ini tidak ada negima,,hari ini kita akan makan tempura." Jawab Kido dengan raut muka 'ah, sudahlah'

"Danchou-san, kita dapat misi malam ini?, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" Hibiya datang dari arah belakang rumah sambil menodongkan sepucuk surat, mungkin itu keteranngan untuk misi kali ini,,,ya, misi.

"Ah, gomen, aku lupa, tapi tenang, kita akan mendiskusikannya setelah makan siang." Ucap Kido, ia meletakkan beberapa bumbu disamping kompor,,yahh,,,siapa lagi yang akan menjadi 'ibu' mekakushi-dan selain Kido.

"Wahhh,,kira2 berapa yang akan kita dapat ya?" Sahut Marry, yang masih asyik dengan novel indah nan mengagumkan miliknya (baca: novel yaoi sesaaaattt)

"Memangnya kenapa Marry? Tumben sekali kau menanyakan jumlah uang yang akan kita dapat." Kali ini pria tegap dan tinggi namun terlalu khawatiran yang menjawab, Seto.

"Ah,,,itu,,aku ingin membeli doujin kesukaanku, katanya bulan ini banyak yang terbit,,kyaa! Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk membacanya, membayangkan si *piiiiip* dan si *piiiippp* melakukan hal-AAAHH!" Mendangar hal seperti itu keluar dari mulut Marry, seluruh anggota Mekekakushi-Dan minus Marry, menatapnya dengan padangan 'uhhh Marry, hentikan itu, menjijikkan' Marr,,,mar,,,,tobatlah mar*plak* dan untuk suatu kepentingan beberapa kata di sensor dalam dialog diatas.

Ya, Mekakushi-Dan kini telah berubah, mereka bukan lagi sekumpulan muda-mudi tanpa tujuan, kini mereka bekerja dibalik bayang2, apalagi kejahatan semakin meningkat, cukup sisihkan beberapa uangmu, maka 'buuhhh', masalahmu akan di bumi hanguskan oleh Mekakushi-Dan, oh,,satu lagi, mereka tidak menerima tugas criminal atau membunuh. Sulit dipercaya memang, melihat keadaan saat ini saja,,, Hibiya dan Momo yang saling mengejek hingga acara KDRT antara Kano dan Kido, seolah tak ada yang berbeda.

"Makanan sudah siap, cepat makan dan kita akan marapatkan misi malam ini." Seru Kido sambari meletakkan alat makan di meja, disusul oleh para anggota yang mengerubungi meja. Panas nasi yang mengepul serta aroma sedap pun tercium, acara santap menyantap dimulai,hingga akhirnya tibalah saat dimana mereka akan membicarakan 'penyerangan' malam nanti.

"Minna, misi kali ini serius, kita akan menyelamatkan Sandra, memang kedengarannya sederhana tapi,,' Kido menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuka peta Kota Mekaku yang sedari tadi ada disamping meja.

Llokasi Sandra ada disini, Gedung Tanaka Jl. Mekaku no.7." Kido menunjuk sebuah gedung yang ada di peta itu.

"Jadi, apa hambatannya?" Tanya Shintaro,

"Hambatannya adalah penjaga, klien kita adalah seorang pejabat, anaknya disandra oleh mafia dan ia diminta membayar uang tebusan. Jika kita melawan mafia tentu saja gedung itu akan dipenuhi oleh tukang pukul, apalagi klien kita meminta kita untuk menahan semua orang di dalam gedung hingga polisi datang." Jelas Kido

"Semua orang? Lalu bagaimana dengan warga sipil?" Tanya Kano wajahnya tampak keheranan.

"Hei, apakah para mafia itu terlalu bodoh hingga membiarkan warga sipil terlibat? Tentu saja tidak, mereka mungkin akan memakai alasan seperti telah memesan gedungnya atau apa" Jawab Hibiya dengan wajah meremehkan Kano.

"Moouu, tuan kucing payah sekali." Ejek Ene.

"Hei!" Sepertinya Kano tak terima diejek.

"Jadi bagaimana rencananya?" Tanya Seto, sepertinya ia tangah berpikir keras.

"Tenang, aku telah menyusunnya dengan rapi." Kido tersenyum, tersenyyum kejam

"Tapi Kido, ada yang mengangguku." Shintaro mengelus dagunya, sepertinya hikiNEET ini benar2 jenius.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Konoha, bahkan konoha bertanya loh,,,konoha loh,,kono-*plak*

"Jika lawan kita adalah seorang mafia maka tujuan mereka bukanlah uang, maksudku, untuk apa mafia yang kaya raya mencari uang? Menurutku mereka pasti mengincar nyawa klien kita, mengingat posisinya sebagai pejabat." Shintaro masih terus mengelus dagunya, memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk misi kali ini, yah,,,bisa dibilang itulah peran pentingnya,

"Kau benar Shintaro, tapi sepertinya tak mungkin membunuh klien kita dilantai 1, karna mungkin akan ada warga sipil yang melihatnya, menurut spekulasiku, mereka mungkin akan membunuh korban di dalam lift, dan berdasarkan rencanaku, hal itu dapat diantisipasi." Jelas Kido, mungkin ia tak paham apa yang dikhawatirkan Shintaro

"Kau mungkin benar, tapi jangan lupakan sifat alami mafia, kejam, dictator, bahkan beberapa diantaranya adalah seorang psikopat." Sanggah Shintaro

"Lalu?" Tanya Momo, dari raut wajahnya,,sepertinya ia tak tahu apa yang dimaksud Shintaro.

"Menurutku, misalkan mereka benar2 akan membunuh klien kita, maka dia akan membunuhnya di depan anaknya, lalu, dia akan membunuh anaknya juga, tapi bagi seorang penjahat sejati, membunuh hanya dengan cara seperti itu tidaklah menarik. Mungkin mereka akan membuat pertunjukan menarik dalam membunuh korbannya." Wajah Shitaro berubah menjadi sangat serius, bahkan mata ikan matinya tersamarkan.

"Pertunjukan menarik?" Seluruh anggota Mekakushi-Dan serempak menjawab, sepertinya tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Shintaro.

"Ya, dan kemungkinan terburuknya, pertunjukan itu adalah bom bunuh diri." Shintaro sangat serius. Seketika ruangan itu hening

 **Bagimana? Sebenarnya,,,,author bikin fic ini karena kuker sih,,,apalagi UKK author sudah selesai, dan doakan semoga nilainya author bagus2 yah,,,,. Untuk FF diatas,,,seperti yang sudah thor bilang hanya iseng, bahkan thor ragu kalau ada yang baca tapi ya,,,sudahlah,,,hitung2 refreshing,,loh,,kok malah curhat sih,,, sorry2 dan,,,yang terakhir,,MIND TO REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disappear**

 **Warning: liat aja sendiri**

 **Disclaimer: Jin (size no teki P)**

Author: no comment -_-

HAPPY READING!

Disappear

Chapter 2

Semua anggota Mekakushi-Dan bersiap menjalakan misi. Mereka mengenakan topeng yang menutupi sekitar mata mereka. Mini intercom terpasang ditelinga mereka.

"Minna, semua sudah siap?" Tanya Kido memastikan anggotanya.

"siap danchou!" jawab seluruh member bersamaan.

"Saat ini kita berada di gedung takeshi, gedung yang bersebelahan tepat dengan gedung Tanaka. Kalian semua harus bergerak sesuai dengan rencana. Sekarang bubar menuju posisi masing2" titah Kido dengan segera dilaksanakan oleh seluruh member. Hibiya berlari kedalam gedung Takeshi, menuju lantai paling atas, dan dengan segera mengintai keadaan.

"Danchou, posisi korban ada di lantai 20 ruang 9C, ruang pusat kendali ada di lantai 2 ruang 2E jumlah seluruh lantai ada 30 dan disetiap lantai terdapat 5 orang penjaga, tanda-tanda ruanng mencurigakan belum ditemukan, laporan selesai." Hibiya dengan cermat menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengintai gedung Tanaka dan melaporkan rinciannya pada seluruh anggota.

"laporan diterima" ucap seluruh member bersamaan melalaui mini intercom.

Kido dan Kano segera memasuki mobil yang telah disediakan oleh klien mereka, dan dengan segera Kido mengaktifkan kekuatannya, begitu pula dengan Kano. Ia menyamar menjadi klien mereka.

Kano dan Kido memasuki gedung dengan aman, kano terlihat seperti seorang pejabat dengan meneteng koper besar, sementara Kido masih menagktifkan kekuatannya sehingga ia tak terlihat. Mereka berdua mulai memasuki lift tanpa dicurigai sedikitpun oleh 5 penjaga yang ada di lobi depan. Di dalam lift 2 orang penjaga telah menunggu mereka, masih dengan keadaan menghilang, Kido mengirim pesan kepada Momo untuk segera memasuki gedung, tentu saja handphone Kido telah diatur menjadi mode hening sehingga tak menimbulkan suara.

Sementara itu Momo yang telah mendapat pesan dari kido segera memasuki gedung bersama Marry. Momo mengaktifkan kekuatannya dan mengaihkan pandangan mata para penjaga itu ke mata Marry, dan dalam sekejap para penjaga itu tak bergerak.

"lobi aman, laporan selesai." Ujar momo melalui intercom, mendengar laporan momo, shintaro, konoha dan seto segera mengendap masuk kedalam gedung. Setelah itu konoha emukul tenguk para penjaga yang telah terkunci oleh kekuatan Marry hingga pingsan, dan Seto mengikat para penjaga itu dan mengambil senjata mereka.

"Ene, apa persiapannya sudah selesai?" Tanya Shintaro,

"siap goshujin" gadis cyber itu muncul di ponsel Shintaro.

Tugas Ene adalah mengendalikan system komunikasi para penjaga dan memberi instruksi pada para penjaga di seluruh lantai kecuali lantai 20 untuk berkumpul di lantai 2. Agar tidak mencurigakan, Ene menyamarkan suaranya menjadi suara laki-laki.

"Pengunguman bagi setiap penjaga, dimohon untuk segera berkumpul di lantai 2, jika semua telah berkumpul, harap melapor, sekian." Ucap Ene.

Beberaa saat kemudian Ene menerima laporan bahwa seluruh penjaga telah berkumpul di lantai 2. Ene mengangukkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat Kepada shintaro, konoha dan seto untuk segera naik ke lantai 2. Mereka semua menuju lantai dua, begitu pintu lift terbuka, konoha melesat dengan cepat dan melumpuhkan seluruh penjaga hingga pinsa, kemudia Seto mengaktifkan kekuatannya, membaca pikiran salah seorang diantara para penjaga itu.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda rencana cadangan musuh, laporan selesai" setelah melapor seto melakukan hal yang sama pada para penjaga, mengikat dan melucuti senjata mereka, sedangkan shintaro telah masuk ke ruang kendali, mengendalikan seluruh CCTV, agar aksi mereka tidak diketahui polisi.

"CCTV sukses, laporan selesai" shintaro melapor.

Di tempat Kido dan Kano

Pintu lift mulai terbuka Kano dan Kido disambut oleh lima penjaga, menggiring mereka menuju ruang dimana sandera berada. Namun tiba-tiba suara Hibiya terdengar dari intercom

"darurat, darurat, aku melihat rompi bom di tubuh sandera!," suara Hibiya terdengar sangat panic, seketika itu juga seluruh member mekakushi dan membelalakkan mata, terkejut dengan laporan Hibiya, mereka juga masih menunggu perintah Kido.

Kido menjauh dari Kano mencoba memberi perintah dengan hati2 agar tak terdengar oleh penjaga.

"jangan panic, shintaro, coba cari menu pengendali bom atau semacamnya, kau berada di ruang kendali bukan? Konoha segera kemari, aku membutuhkanmu, lumpuhkan penjaga dilantai ini, dan tunggu aba2ku untuk memasuki ruangan sandera." Perintah Kido, lalu ia segera menyusul Kano yang telah berada di depan pintu ruangan sandera. Kano memasuki ruangan itu pura2 memasang wajah pucat melihat rompi bom mekekat di tubuh korban.

"bagaimana tuan? Apa kau terkejut dengan kondisi anakmu, hahahaahaha, kau akan mati disini bersamaku dan anakmu, hahahha." Mafia itu tertawa dengan kerasnya, sementara kano masih berakting terkejut.

"pemicu bom ini ada bersamaku, jika aku menekan tombolnya dan dalam hitungan mundur 1 menit, maka 'booommm' seisi gedung ini akan meledak," Mafia itu masih terus tertawa biadab, lalu Kido dengan keadaan masih tak terlihat memukul sang mafia hingga pingsan dan mengambil kendali pemicu itu. Bagaimana dengan penjaganya? Tenang, konoha telah membereskannya.

"Shintaro, bagaimana? apa kau menemukan menu pengendaliannya?" Tanya Kido

"Aku menemukannya, aku akan segera mematikannya" laporan shintao terdengar melegakan, namun sesaat setelah shintaro menekan tombol OFF pada menu pengendali bom itu, bukannya mati bom itu justru akan meledak dalam 30 detik.

"hei, apa yang lakukan?! Kenapa bomya justru akan meledak lebih cepat?!" teriak Kido panic.

"ini jebakan! Sial!" shintaro mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kido semakin panic, begitu pula dengan anggota lainnya, bahkan kano hanya dapat menatap ngeri kearah rompi bom yang ada pada sandera.

Dalam keadaaan tegang itu, shintaro memberi usul

"danchou, lepas rompi bom yang ada pada sandera, dan suruh konoha melemparnya keatas langit dari atap gedung, aku jamin aman!"

"kau gila! Apa kau yakin?!" Kido menyanggah shintaro

"100 persen yakin." Dengan mantap shintaro memberi jawaban 100 persen.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Kido segera melepas rompi bom yang ada ada sandera, dan memberikannya kepada Konoha berserta dengan pemicunya.

"kau mengertikan konoha?" Tanya Kido memastikan.

Konoha mengangguk dan segera mengambil bom tersebur, melesat secepat mungkin ke atap gedung, waktu mereka tinggal 10 detik. Dengan tenaga penuh Konoha melemparkan bom itu ke langit, diiringi wajah tegang seluruh anggota mekakushi-dan bom itu meledak diangkasa tanpa suara, hanya kilatan cahaya. Hal itu membuktikan betapa tingginya lemparan konoha.

"Laporkan keadaan sekarang juga!" kido memerintahkan sembari turun bersama Kano dan sandera.

"Kido tsubomi, complete, Sandra terselamatkan."

"seto kousuke complete, tak ada rencana musuh yang lain dan para penjaga telah diikat dan semua senjata telah dilucuti."

" Kano Shuuya complete, Kido-chan baik-baik sa-BUGGHHHH'

"Marry complete, lobi aman"

"Momo complete, lobi aman"

"Ene, complete"

"Shintaro complete, misi tidak meninggalkan jejak"

"Hibiya complete, polisi akan datang dalan 15 menit dan klien telah berada di depan gedung.'

" Konoha complete, bom meledak di angkasa"

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya, mission complete" Kido menutup laporan

Semua anggota berkumpul di lobi depan setelah menyerahkan sandera dan menerima bayaran, mereka segera pulang. Pulang dengan segala rasa lelah mereka, misi kali ini adalah misi yang mendebarkan.

"Kido, ada yang ingin kutanyakan" Ujar shintaro masih terus berjalan dibawah lampu kota bersama para anggota lainnya

"hmmm? Jangan bayaran lagi' Kido mendengus

"bukan, bukankah sejak awal ada rencana yang lebih efektif dam aman? Tapi kenapa kau memilih rencana tadi?" pertanyaan shintaro secara reflek membuat suara 'eh?' para anggota.

"hooo,,, kau menyadarinya ya? Seperti yang diharapkan dari orang ber IQ 168." Kido memasang seringai kecil di wajahnya, mengerikan. Sepertinya sisi sadis Kido telah terbangkitkan.

"Memang benar sih,,,ada rencana yang lebih efektif dan aman,,,tapi bukankah akan lebih seru seperti ini? Suasana mendebarkan tadi, bukankah sangat menyenangkan?" kido berjalan mendahului yang lain, menampakkan punggungnya di mata seluruh member, yah,,,inilah yang Kido sukai dari mekakushi-dan yang sekarang.

"Ah, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutanyakan, shintaro, tentang boom itu,,bukankah seharusnya meledak jika aku melepas rompinya dari korban? Dan,,,bagaimana kalau bom yang dilempar Konoha tadi mengenai pesawat dan meledak?, kau sudah memastikan hal itu kan?" kido berjalan menuju Shintaro yang berada di belakang

"Apa kau meremehkanku? Tentu saja aku sudah memikirkan hal itu, sebenarnya,,,,saat aku menemukan menu yang bertuliskan pengendali bom,,aku berpikir, mungkinkah sebuah bom dimatikan dengan monitor seperti itu? Tapi karna kondisi yang mendesak aku segera menekannya dan kalian pasti tahu kelanjutannya kan? Setelah itu, tiba2 di layar monitor muncul gambar bom itu secara rinciannya dan aku lagnsung tahu jenis bom apa itu. Bom itu adalah bom yang ledakannya luar biasa tapi saat rompi yang ada pada bom dicopot bom itu tidak akan meledak, adil bukan?"

"HOOOOO"

"Hei apa respon kalian hanya seperti itu setelah menyaksikan kehebatanku hah?!"

"Heheheh, lalu bagaimana dengan yang ada di atas langit" Kano menaikkan alisnya, masih tak paham dengan kejadian tadi.

"Lihatlah ke atas langit,,,mana ada pesawat yang terbang melewati awan cumulunimbous setebal itu? Mau mati?"

"yosh, malam ini kita akan ber-"

BLAMMMMMMM!

Ucapan kido terpotong oleh ledakan besar yang terjadi didepan mereka, debu yang berterbangan menghalangi penglihatan mereka dan dibuat terbatuk olehnya. Orang- orang di sekitar mereka berhambur pergi menjauh dari tempat kejadian, jeritan dan suara panic orang-orang pun terdengar memekakkan telinga.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ledakan ini?! Apa yang terjadi?!" hibiya mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, mengusir pergi debu yang menghalangi penglihatannya.

"Hibiya, gunakan kekuatanmu dan lihat apa yang barusan terjadi?!" Kido mendekatkan diri kearah Hibiya, dan menyuruh yang lainnya untuk merapat.

"Onna!, aku melihat seorang wanita!"

"Apa?! Wanita?!"

Debu masih terus mengepul dari ledakan tadi, benar yang dikatakan hibiya, seorang wanita berjalan keluar dari ledakan tadi, tingginya sama persis dengan Kido, rambunya panjang sepunggung, selain itu hanya ada debu yang menutupinya menampakkan shiluet hitam.

"Siapa kau?!" Kido merentangkan tangannya, berusaha melindungi anggota lainnya.

"Aku adalah kalian, harapan kalian, dan jati diri kalian. sebentar lagi semua akan berakhir, sebentar lagi keinginan terdalam kalian akan terkabul, aku yakin kita akan bertemu lagi, semoga kalian menyukai salam sambutanku ini, sampai jumpa Mekakushi-Dan."

ZRSHHHHHHHHH

Hujan turun seketika, menghilangkan debu-debu yang berterbangkan, begitu juga wanita tadi. hilang, tanpa jejak. Menyisakan jalanan yang hancur dan berlunang serta seribu pertanyaan bagi para anggota Mekakushi-Dan, harapan? Jati diri? Tak ada yang paham dengan hal itu.

"Danchou,,,,,,yang tadi itu,,,,apa?" pertanyaan Hibiya sama dengan yang lain, menyisakan keheningan tanpa jawaban, semua orang tertegun.

.

.

Bersama dengan hujan dan ribuan tetes air yang jatuh kian menderas , seorang perempuan di gang kecil yang sempit sedang tersenyum, berjalan pergi dengan kepala mendongkak ke atas, membiarkan wajah dan rambut hitamnya tersiram air hujan.

"ini akan menarik, kalian akan lenyap,,,,Mekakushi-Dan."

~next chapter

 **Gimana gajekan? Entahlah, padahal udah telat banget updatenya, semoga para readers masih setia menunggu,,,the last. MIND TO REVIEW?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disappear**

 **Disclaimer: Jizen no Teki**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal, EYD acak kadul, dll**

 **Yo, jumpa lagi sama Nao, heheh maaf jarang muncul karena kesibukan dunia nyata yang bahkan tidak saya inginkan. Okelah, ga usah banyak cing cing langsung aja cekidot.**

Derasnya hujan di luar sana begitu kontras dengan suasan di markas Mekakushi-Dan saat ini. Setelah kejadian wanita misterius itu, mereka kembali pulang, tentunya dengan raut wajah tertekuk. Ada timbunan pertanyaan dalam benak mereka.

" _ne, ano onna wa dare?_ " suara Hibiya memecah lamunan semua anggota, mugkin hanya Konoha yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi di sana.

" _saaa_ , _wakaranai_ , wanita itu terlalu misterius, apa maksudnya kita akan lenyap? Memangnya dia Kido yang bisa lenyap kapanpun."

BUAKKKK

" _damare,_ Kano."

"Hibiya, bukankah kau tadi sempat melihatnya dengan kekuatanmu?" Tanya Shintaro, ada secercah harapa kecil di sana. Namun siapa sangka jawaban berikutnya justru semakin membelit.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bicara soal ini dari tadi." Mata Hibiya ,meredup, kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, menatap lantai cokelat markas.

"Soal apa?" Tanya Kido, ia melepas earphone yang sedari tadi dikenakannya sebagai penenang pikiran.

"Kekuatanku." Semua mata tertuju pada Hibiya, wajah-wajah bingung tergambar jelas. Marry yang memiringkan keapala, Kido melepas tudungnya, atau bahkan Kano yang berubah menjadi serius.

"Saat aku menggunakannya, entah mengapa kepalaku terasa sangat pening,aku berusaha melihat wanita itu, tapi yang kulihat justru lebih dari itu."

"Lebih?" Tanya Seto, semakin Hibiya menjelaskan semakin sulit pula dipahami.

"Sel, jaringan, organel sel wanita itu, aku dapat melihatnya, bagaimana jantungnya berdetak atau bagaimana molekul debu yang berterbangan di sekitarnya. Sungguh memusigkan rasanya aku ingin meledak, namun setetes air seakan jatuh dan menjernihkan pikiranku lagi, seketika itu pandanganku kembali normal. aku tak tahu bagaimana tapi,,,kurasa aku tak bisa mengontrolnya. Apakah itu juga terjadi pada kalian?" Jelas Hibiya

"Sejak kapan kau mengalaminya?"

"Ini kali pertama."

"Kano, coba kau gunakan kekuatanmu." Titah Kido namun segera di sanggah Shintaro.

"Jangan. _Kikoenaikah?_ Dia tidak bisa mengontrolnya, jangan gegeabah, kita tidak tahu kedepannya akan bagaimana."

"Akan kucoba." Ucap Kano mengejutkan Kido yang mulai tampak ragu.

"Kau bodoh ya?" Tanya Kido dengan nada menegaskan,.

"hooo, apa kau khawatir padaku? Kawaiii."

" _Koroshiteyarou_."

"Tak apa, Kido, aku tidak bisa membiarkan rasa penasaranku ini membunuhku, ah, aku akan berubah menjadi kau saja." Ucap Kano memasang senyuman terbaik miliknya.

"Terserah kau."

~~~Kano PoV

Aku mencoba berubah menjadi Kido, mataku mulai memerah, namun,, nuansa mengerikan apa ini? Kepalaku,,,begitu pusing. Sekitarku berubah.

" _otousan, okaasan_ kenapa mereka selalau bertegkar? Aku, aku takutt,," suara ituuu,, suara Kido, aku menoleh sekitar, sebuah kamar dengan anak keecil berambut hijau tengah duduk sambil menanangis tersedu. Dia begitu,,,menyedihkan. Sayup, sayup aku mendengar keributan di luar kamar.

" _Daijobu yo Tsubomi, nakanaide_ " perempuan berambut merah berdiri di depan Kido, ia menguasp air matanya perlahan, memasang senyuman teduh yang menenangkan, dia seperti Nee-chan.

Sekitarku kembali berubah. Kali ini dipenuhi dengan api yang menjalar. Kido? Di mana Kido?

' _onee_ -chan, _kowaii yo_.' Kido?! Dimana dia?

"Pergilah Tsubomi."

" _Hitori de kowaii yo._ "

"Pergi!"

Kido tersentak, ia segera melangkah menuju pintu besar yang mungkin jalan satu-satunya keluar dari tempat ini,,aku mengerti. Ini adalah kenangan Kido, sungguh menyedihkan, dan selama ini dia bersikap dingin seperti es? Lihatlah begitu menyedihkannya dia. Dan ruangan terbakar yang muali runtuh ini pastilah Daze. Kepalaku kembali pusing, kenangan-demi kenangan milik Kido terus berputar di otakku, senang dan sedih, labih banyak sedih. Ini,,,sangat menyiksa. Layaknya kaset rusak yang terus di putar. " _Hitori de kowaii."_

TING!

"Kano!"

Mataku kembali terbuka, ini,,,markas Mekakushi-Dan. Dan semua ada di sini.

"Kano, daijobukah?" Suara ituu, Kido. Aku segera memleuknya erat tak peduli reakssi teman-teman nanti, aku telah menyakssikannya, seorang Tsubomi Kido yang menyedihkan, yang memendam dalam-dalam semuanya sendirian, bodohnya aku mengira akulah yang mempunyai beban terberat.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Kido bertanya mencoba melepas pelukanku, tapi aku mencegahnya,justru mempererat pelukanku.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pernah menangis, jangan pernah ragu bercerita padaku. Aku tahu semuanya, kau kuat Tsubomi, teruslah menjadi Tsubomi yag kuat, dan ingat kami selalu berada di sisimu, kau tak pernah sendiri." Ucapku lirih namun cukup jelas di dengar, Kido terkejut, ia tersenyum dan melepas dekapanku.

"Hei, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku melihatnya, semua kenangan milikmu, aku seperti benar-benar ,menjadi dirimu."

'Kalau begitu bisa kusimpulkan, bahwa kekuatan kita mengalami peningkatan ke tahap selanjutnya, jika mulanya Hibiya hanya bisa melihat benda jauh, sekangra dia bisa melihat detilnya, dan kano yang mulanya hanya bisa menipu untuk menyamar, sekarang benar-benar menjadi orang itu lengkap dengan memorinya." Ucap Shintaro, ck, dia menggsnggu moment romantisku dengan Kido dengan hipotesis menyebalkannya.

~~Author Pov

Disaat semua masih dibingungkan dengan kejadian Kano dan hipotesis Shintaro, perempuan itu lagi, perempuan bermabut hitam panjang di sudut gang kemarin tersenyum tipis, meletakkan sebuah surat dan membunyikan bel, kemudian lenyap entah kemana.

TENG TONG!

"Aku datang." Ucap Momo sambil membuka pintu, taka da siapapun, hanya ada sebuah amplop putih tergeletak di depan pintu.

"Apa ini? _Minna,_ kemarilah." Tak lama semua anggota menghampiri Momo.

"Ada apa" Tanya Kano, sepertinya ia sudah baik-baik saja.

"ada surat."

"Dari siapa?" Shintaro mengambil amplop putih itu daritangan Momo

" _saa_ "

Shintaro membukanya, matanya terbelalak. Apa ini? Surat macam apa ini? sungguh. kedatagan surat itu hanya membawa bencana, memeperumit.

.

 _Sebuah surat di tengah badai. Datang bersama makian bintang-bintang. Dikirim oleh orang misterius. Isinya sebuah teka-teki. Siapapun penerimanya, kalian adalah yang terpilih._

.

Shintaro bersikeras bilang bahwa surat itu ada hubungannya dengan wanita misterius itu. marry gemetar, memegang erat ujung jaket Seto. Kido tak kalah frustasinya, sama dengan anggora yang lain. Shintaro membaca ulang surat itu.

 _Burung camar itu bergerombol, mereka pergi bersama ke ujung samudra, melewati ombak dan badai. Hingga sampailah mereka di penghujung dunia. Di sana mereka menemukan benda berkilauan. Mereka takut. Benda itu memancarkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan mereka, sama persis. Hanya satu burung camar yang menyadari, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, mereka adalah kita dan kita adalah mereka. Sekali lagi, mereka adalah kita, dan kita adalah mereka._

 _~Salam, the Murder_

* * *

note: **holaaa, lama tak jumpa. gomen lama ngilang, lagi sibuk di dunia nyata. sebenarnya udah lama pengen update, tapi Situs FFN nya diblokir sama tr* -,-. intinya, bersyukur bisa update lagi. Btw, sekedar info, soal drabble okikagu itu, bakal saya lanjut :D. sampai jumpa. RnR, don't forget!**


End file.
